Death of the Bachelorette
Death of the Bachelorette is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-ninth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Prosperous Peaks district of Evergrace. Plot As Felix and his fiancé Elias Stanford walked the altar, exchanged their vows and shared their first kiss as a wedded couple, the wedding guests applauded and clapped the couple as they walked back down from the altar, showered with flower petals. Soon after the wedding occurred, Felix and Elias then invited the guests to their wedding reception. Soon after, Elias then noticed the disappearance of his sister before the wedded couple, Katelyn and the player headed into the reception to find Elias's sister Eve Stanford, impaled with six swords through her body. Elias then sobbed into his husband's shoulder as Felix took him away, trusting the player and Katelyn to find her killer. Jason then confirmed that the victim died while Felix and Elias were wedded. Elias was heartbroken as he was escorted out by Felix, who asked Katelyn and the player to find his sister's murderer fast. They then carried on, investigating the reception, as well as the hall of knights where the weapons used to slay Eve was originally placed in. They suspected wedding guest Martha Seawall, who was happy about the wedding and bought a couple tickets to an opera, priest Richard Kim, who was sad about the murder as Eve seemed like she was excited for the wedding, and Felix's father, Horatio Sinnett, who wasn't necessarily happy about the wedding but still respected his precious son's decision. As Katelyn and the player walked around the wedding chapel, sad about Eve's murder on her brother's special day, she started sneezing. She looked around and saw flowers falling onto Katelyn's shoulders, seeing a young girl giggle and run towards the dining hall. They then chased the young girl, who confessed that she was Eve's best friend and she was the flower girl at the wedding. She was hoping that the flowers would help them lighten up due to the murder. She then apologized to Katelyn as she started to rash up, causing Chief Wakefield to assign Cameron to the case while Katelyn recovered. Cameron and the player then headed to a lookout spot of the estate to investigate, soon suspecting the caterer, Donna Dixie. They then learned that Eve had argued with Felix's father about the arrangement of the flowers and that the victim accidentally misplaced Richard's bible, soon finding out that the priest initially believed she stole it to offend God and that he asked God to give Eve what she deserved. Soon after, they heard a loud crash and sobbing, Cameron and the player soon finding a sobbing Elias in a puddle of red wine and smashed glasses. They then got Elias back onto his feet, telling that they were nearing the arrest and sent him back to the precinct with Felix. they soon found out that Eve disrespected Martha by telling she was "old school", didn't pay Donna for her services and that Eve accidentally hit Gwendolyn while trying to prepare the wedding. In the end, Elias was able to give them a statement about Eve's lost bow which helped the team incriminate Gwendolyn as Eve's killer. They then confronted the flower girl about the homicide, Gwendolyn denying the accusations against her. However when she was convicted by the evidence, she then confessed to the crime, telling them that she was truly jealous of the victim and that Eve asked for it. She then said that she and the victim had a long rivalry since they first met, wanting to be better than the other, while disguising their rivalry as a friendship. She then confessed that when she was planning to gloat to Eve about her latest job, she overheard Eve talking about poisoning her brother and his husband. She then confronted Eve, telling Gwendolyn to shut up, telling her that she wouldn't allow her brother to change the world with same-sex marriage. Despite their rivalry, Gwendolyn then decided that she needed to stop Eve, telling her she would go to the police before Eve struck Gwendolyn with the flower basket, causing Gwendolyn to see red as she then got six swords and impaled Eve as the tarot card, the Six of Swords reversed, symbolized resistance to change and unfinished business. She then allowed them to arrest her before Judge Dosett sentenced Gwendolyn to thirty years in prison for the homicide. After the arrest, Felix came to the player to tell them of two matters he needed to talk to them about. He then explained that he noticed that the Chief had not been seen around ever since he assigned Cameron to the investigation. He also asked the player to help him lift Elias's spirits following Eve's death and Gwendolyn's arrest. Katelyn, who was feeling better after her sudden allergies, then went with the player to investigate the hall of knights for the Chief. They then discovered Shawn's wallet in the knight hall, discovering an old newspaper article inside the wallet. Cameron's analysis then revealed that Mayor Whiston and Chief Wakefield were both candidates in the previous elections, where the former had won and became Mayor of the city. They then questioned Shawn's former mayoral assistant and courthouse clerk Denise Conway about Shawn and Denise confessed to the team that Shawn was still bitter about the loss all those years ago and that he was feeling low due to the current elections, despite the strings Dave pulled for Shawn to become Chief of the Evergrace Justice Division. After Katelyn and the player talked to Denise, they then followed her advice to investigate the lookout spot, soon finding Shawn and his bowtie there. Chief Wakefield then confessed that the elections bothered him and he wasn't sure if he could face the day where the new Mayor would be chosen for Evergrace. Katelyn then hugged the Chief and told him that if she could face her sister after the reveal that she was in league with the organization, he could face the elections. Shawn then smiled and thanked the duo for finding him and supporting him. Meanwhile, Felix and the player hurried to retrieve the estate keys that was lost in the reception during the investigation. They then found the broken key, asking Seamus to restore the key to its former glory. After they got the key repaired, they asked Donna to bring the cake out before convincing Elias to come to the reception, where they then cut the cake. Katelyn, Cameron, Jason and Shawn then watched with the rest of the guests who stayed, including Horatio, Seamus, Sophia and their parents, Camilla and her uncle and Skylar and her mother, as the married couple shared their first slice of cake. After all the events, Shawn and the team bade Felix and Elias a farewell as they left for their honeymoon, before Shawn told the player and the team that they would continue investigating the elections and the organization's plans for the biggest political event of the decade. Summary Victim *'Eve Stanford' (found dead at the reception, impaled with six swords through her body) Murder Weapon *'Knight's Swords' Killer *'Gwendolyn Court' Suspects Profile *The suspect enjoys lobster *The suspect reads Machiavelli *The suspect goes sailing Profile *The suspect enjoys lobster *The suspect reads Machiavelli *The suspect goes sailing Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect enjoys lobster *The suspect reads Machiavelli Appearance * The suspect wears white * The suspect wears glitter Profile *The suspect enjoys lobster *The suspect reads Machiavelli *The suspect goes sailing Appearance * The suspect wears white * The suspect wears glitter Profile *The suspect enjoys lobster *The suspect reads Machiavelli *The suspect goes sailing Appearance * The suspect wears glitter Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer enjoys lobster. *The killer reads Machiavelli. *The killer goes sailing. *The killer wears white. *The killer wears glitter. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wedding Reception. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Small Purse; Murder Weapon Found: Knight's Swords) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wedding Invitation; New Suspect: Martha Seawall) *Interrogate Martha about being in the reception. (New Crime Scene: Hall of Knights) *Investigate Hall of Knights. (Clues: Locked Confession Box, Faded Photo) *Examine Locked Confession Box. (Result: Confession Box Unlocked) *Examine Confession Box Contents. (Result: Priest's Card; New Suspect: Richard Kim) *Interrogate Richard about the murder of the bridesmaid. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Horatio Sinnett) *Question Horatio about his daughter-in-law's death. *Examine Small Purse. (Result: Eve's Invitation) *Analyze Invitation Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Machiavelli) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys lobster) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question the flower girl about the murder. (Attribute: Gwendolyn enjoys lobster and reads Machiavelli; New Crime Scene: Lookout Spot) *Investigate Lookout Spot. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Bloodstained Shield) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Reception Menu) *Examine Reception Menu. (Result: DONNA DIXIE; New Suspect: Donna Dixie) *Question Donna about the homicide. (Attribute: Donna reads Machiavelli and enjoys lobster) *Examine Bloodstained Shield. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes sailing; New Crime Scene: Banquet Table) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Clues: Stained Flower Bouquet, Old Bible) *Examine Old Bible. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Question Richard about Eve having his bible. (Attribute: Richard enjoys lobster, goes sailing and reads Machiavelli) *Examine Stained Flower Bouquet. (Result: Blue Flakes) *Examine Blue Flakes. (Result: Blue Flower Pollen) *Interrogate Horatio about the smashed flower bouquet. (Attribute: Horatio reads Machiavelli and enjoys lobster) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lookout Gargoyle. (Clues: Basket, Torn Pieces, Old Trophy) *Examine Old Trophy. (Result: Martha's Plaque Revealed) *Question Martha about the victim disrespecting her. (Attribute: Martha enjoys lobster, goes sailing and reads Machiavelli) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Cheque) *Question Donna about the torn cheque. (Attribute: Donna goes sailing) *Examine Basket. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Question Gwendolyn about the basket. (Attribute: Gwendolyn goes sailing) *Investigate Armor Display. (Clues: Sword Sheath, Eve's Blue Bow) *Examine Sword Sheath. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Eve's Blue Bow. (Result: Strange Flakes) *Analyze Strange Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glitter) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to New Evil Rising (3/6). (No stars) New Evil Rising (3/6) *See what happened from Felix. *Investigate Armor Display. (Clue: Shawn's Wallet) *Examine Shawn's Wallet. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Old Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *See what courthouse clerk Denise Conway knows about the past elections. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lookout Spot. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Shawn's Bow-tie) *Ask Shawn about the elections with Mayor Whiston. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Wedding Reception. (Clue: Dirty Cart) *Examine Dirty Cart. (Result: Broken Key) *Analyze Broken Key. (03:00:00) *Talk to Donna about getting the cake out. (Reward: Wedding Hat) *Get Elias to try to enjoy himself. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Prosperous Peaks